30 Days of Love
by Meidinophobia
Summary: Everyone knows Cecilia isn't one to show affection to anyone. However, for her fiancé, she's willing to swallow her pride to make him happy. Even if she might suffer a little in the process. ((30 day OTP challenge. Male!Liz/Fem!Ciel drabbles.))
1. Day One

**Day# 1. Holding Hands**

Now, Cecilia was never someone who enjoyed showing affection to someone. Let alone, to her own fiancé. Yet, when they were in public, expectations had to be met. Even though they were incredibly annoying and unnecessary.

Wandering around the mostly crowded streets of London, it was possible to get lost and separated - which was more common than anything else. So, to prevent that situation, Elliot gave the suggested that they hold hands just in case. The bluenette, however, wasn't too fond of that idea.

_"C'mon, do you want to get lost?"_ Elliot argued, a firm look of disappointment shown on his face as he held out his hand to the girl.

_"I know my way around London. I won't get lost, I have Sebastian here for a reason." _Cecilia shot back, crossing her arms over her chest. It wasn't that she didn't want to hold hands,

A pout formed on his lips as he kept edging his hand towards the stubborn girl. _"But..Cilia, don't you love me?" _Crocodile tears began to leak from pure emeralds as he dropped his hand to his side.

Of course..with people passing by heard their conversation began to whisper about what they heard and saw. Mostly about how cruel and heartless she was to the person she was meant to love. Sighing, the Phantomhive swallowed her pride - not for his sake..of course not! But her own and for every one to just stop talking about the current situation. Sighing, she grabbed hold of the taller's hand and interlocked their fingers.

Feeling the other's hand grasp his own, the tears suddenly vanished and a smile beamed on his lips_. "There, that's better, isn't it?"_ He chimed happily, not even waiting for an answer before he began to tug Cecilia through the crowds, much to the annoyance of the girl since she didn't particularly liked having her arm ripped off..but as long as it made Elliot happy, that's all that really mattered. Right?


	2. Day Two

**Day #2: Cuddling**

It wasn't often Cecilia got sick. If she did, it was probably from the horrid weather or just asthma. Luckily, it was just the weather. When she did get sick she was placed under quarantine until she got better - but that didn't stop Elliot from coming by to make sure that she was all right.

Bundled up in her bed fast asleep, the young girl's face coated in cold sweat as her temperature continued to rise. Sebastian said it wasn't safe to be around her for long periods of time for he could catch it himself, but Elliot didn't have the time to care. Gently caressing her flushed cheek, the Earl kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed besides her.

Automatically, Cecilia found the source of warmth and practically clung to the boy. Burying her heated face against his chest as she continued to sleep. Elliot put on a small smile as he wrapped his arms around the girl, running one hand through tasseled bed ridden hair. Even when she was sick, Cecilia was still cute..

Although he didn't remember when he closed his eyes, Elliot found himself falling asleep right besides the girl he was still holding in his arms. Feeling her weak breaths and occasional coughs as he held her close to his body. The comforting scent of jasmine and roses luring him deeper into his dreams. When Sebastian came in to check on the pair, he wanted to wake the boy, but the image of them together was simply too rare to disturb.

After a few days, Cecilia was brought back to health - but there was some one else who ended up getting sick not too long after her.

"_Honestly, you're unbelievable." _Cecilia complained, crossing her arms as she looked at the bed ridden boy. Sick as a dog.

Elliot chuckled, rubbing the back of his head as he sneezed. "_I couldn't help it. We don't cuddle that often."_ The boy argued, a pout on his face as he twirled the thermometer with his tongue.

"_So you decided to cuddle with a sick person? Not your brightest idea."_ The girl shook her head in disapproval.

"_You didn't seem to mind."_ Elliot admitted, much to the annoyance and embarrassment of the female. Just as she was about to leave and allow him to rest, he called out to her. "_Ey, Cilia?"_

"_What?"_ She asked curiously, looking over her shoulder to him.

With a goofy grin, the blonde held his arms out to her, his hands beckoning her to come over. "_Can you cuddle with me? It'll help me get better faster!"_

At his request, the Phantomhive smiled faintly, walking back over to his bed by his command. Leaning down, she placed a gentle kiss against his forehead. "_No."_ She stated simply, making her way out and shutting the door behind her.

"_You're so cruel!"_ Sebastian and Cecilia heard the boy cry past the door as the pair went down the hall.


	3. Day Three

**Day #3: Gaming**

As head of her family's company, it was only natural for Cecilia to be good at playing games. After all, she was still considered a 'child'. Again, good at playing games.

"_Do you ever get bored of playing just chess all the time?"_ The blonde complained, placing a pawn down on the board. His cheekbone resting against the knuckles of his hand.

Examining the board, she switched a pawn with her own. "_You're just sour because you keep losing."_

Elliot, beginning to grow bored of the game, didn't take his next turn. "_Can we play something else..?"_

At his complaint, Cecilia couldn't help but sigh heavily. Sour loser, but she did see his point. They did play the game a lot. "_Any ideas, then?"_

Sitting there in silence for a few moments, the blonde grinned as he packed up the game they were previously playing and pulled out a pack of playing cards. "_How good are you at poker?"_

_"..Poker?"_

"_Yeah! C'mon, it's not that hard."_ The blonde kept his grin as he dealt the cards, holding his own in his hands.

Okay, Cecilia was good at playing games..but poker wasn't her specialty. Looking at her hand, she wasn't entirely sure about anything. "_What are we playing for?"_ Of course, her competitive side always slipped out when playing games. Even if it was a game she wasn't too sure on how to play.

"_Do you want to play for something?"_ Elliot asked, putting a card down and picking up another from the deck.

"_..I'm not too sure."_ She admitted, unsurity livid in her voice.

Grinning, he put down his cards. "_If you want to forfit, there's no shame in it."_

Blinking at his statement, she glared at him. "_You did this on purpose."_

"_Did what~?"_ He toyed with her, trying his best to keep his grin hidden behind his cards.

"_You picked a game I have no experience in!" _She accused him, throwing her cards in his face.

Laughing at her childish attitude, Elliot simply shrugged his shoulders. "_Not my fault! You always win in other games, so why is it so bad to lose in poker?"_

Keeping her glare, Cecilia sunk into her chair. Arms crossed over her chest, she refused to look over at Elliot. "_I hate you.."_

"_No, you don't."_ Elliot smiled at her stubbornness. Getting up from his seat, he went over to her and pressed a butterfly kiss to her cheek. "_You can't win at everything, Cilia."_

_"..I can try."_ Cecilia uttered under her breath, edging away from the other's lips as he came forward. Watching as the blonde began to pick up the fallen cards. "_Don't ever do that to me again."_

At her order, Elliot couldn't help but laugh before he replied. "_I can't make any promises!"_


	4. Day Four

**Day #4: On a date**

Dating wasn't their specialty. Sure, they were engaged (not by choice), but they weren't experts. The 'date' - if one could call it that, came to mind by the fact neither of them really spend any real time together. Cecilia was always off doing jobs for the Queen and lived with a daily suffocating schedule and Elliot was preoccupied with college. So, the first chance Elliot got when there was a gap in their busy lives, he took the chance to have at least one date.

"_Circus?"_ Elliot suggested, twirling a strand of navy blue curls around his finger.

At his suggestion of going to a circus, Cecilia automatically shook her head. "_No, not interesting."_ She uttered, continuing to read the document she held in her hand. Either ignoring the boy playing with her hair or was just too preoccupied reading to notice.

"_Opera?"_

_"They put me to sleep."_

_"Walk around town?"_

_"..At night?"_

Beginning to run out of ideas, Elliot groaned obnoxiously, resting his forehead against her work desk. "_C'mon! There must be something we could do that's at least interesting to you!"_ He complained, dropping the strands he held in his hand.

Sighing at the complaint, Cecilia dropped the papers into a disoriented pile. Looking over to the mop of blonde hair that infested the edge of her desk, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "_..Theatre?"_

Hearing the suggestion of going to the theatre, Elliot grumbled. "_Who likes the theatre?"_

"_..I do?"_ Cecilia answered, sounding somewhat offended.

Although the theatre wasn't his favourite past time, it was the only thing they seemed to agree on. They'd need to work on that. Picking his head up, a fine red line plain obvious on his forehead. "_Alright! Theatre it is. Except, I have one request."_

"_And that is..?"_ Cecilia asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"_Don't bring Sebastian. It's just you and me tonight."_

At the request, Cecilia was nearly ready to turn it down. Elliot even knew she and Sebastian were like glue. Where she went, the blacknette followed. But, it couldn't hurt to leave the demon behind, right? After all, it was just for one night. It wouldn't kill anyone. _"Alright, fine."_ She reluctantly agreed, getting up from her seat.

A huge smile formed on Elliot's lips as he practically tossed her coat to her. "_Well, c'mon!"_ He mused happily, grabbing hold of her hand. The poor girl hardly had enough time to even put on her jacket before she was dragged out the door of her study.

At the theatre, the two paid for tickets to see Macbeth. Problem was, Elliot either never heard of it or he has and just forgot.

"_So, what's this play about again?"_ The blonde ask as he held onto Cecilia's hand as they walked through the row of seats.

"_You've never read it?"_ Cecilia asked taking a seat.

Elliot shook his head. "_No, I'm not a fan of plays."_

_"And you wanted to see an opera.."_ The bluenette complained under breath. "_It's by the same guy who wrote Hamlet?"_

_"Didn't we do that play for a charity event?"_ He asked,

".._Yes."_ That was honestly the worst event of her short life - but as it turned out wasn't that bad after all.

"_Oh."_ Elliot uttered, sinking down into his seat.

When the play started, the two sat in almost silence. Elliot continued to ask Cecilia questions about what was currently happening and why every one was practically dying. Which..ruined the play for the both of them - more Cecilia than him. When it ended, they walked outside. "_You alright?"_ Cecilia asked him,

"_Yeah, I'm just confused.." _Elliot admitted, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"_About what?"_ She asked him, looping her arm around his as they began walking to the carriage.

"_The play. I don't get it."_

"_There isn't that much to get, Eli."_

"_Maybe not, but it's confusing."_ He complained, a puff rose to his cheeks as he opened the door.

Rolling her eyes, she climbed into the carriage. "_I'll read it to you sometime."_

Smiling at her offer, he followed her inside and sat besides her. "_Thank you."_

_"For what?"_

_"For saying yes to our first date."_ He told her, placing a gentle kiss against her cheek. "_We need to do it again sometime."_

_"So we can see another play?" _

"_No. We're never watching another play."_

_"..Kill joy."_


	5. Day Five

**Day #5: Kissing**

It was an occasional thing. Okay, it was less than occasional. . . Well, actually, it never happens. At all. Sure, it was a few pecks on the forehead here and there, but never a full on kiss. And well, that was frustrating...only to Elliot, really.

When December began to roll around, he convinced the Phantomhive servants to help him hang one specific decoration over all the door frames; mistletoe. Naturally, they agreed since they were so festive, but they had to do it while Cecilia was out or Sebastian would try to stop them.

"_What's the point in this again?"_ Bard asked, holding the ladder still for the young Lord.

"_It's so I can get one kiss out of Cilia before the end of the year."_ The boy answered, smiling to himself with his bright idea.

Finnian, holding the box tilted his head slightly ajar. "_Why not just ask the Mistress?I'm sure she'd be open to do it for you."_

At the suggestion, Elliot shook his head as he continued to struggle taping the annoying stem to the wall. "_No, Cilia is too proud of herself to do it on her own." _Elliot muttered as he finally managed to pin the stupid decoration and began to climb down the ladder. "_Alright! How many do we have left?"_

Setting the box down, Finny picked up the last mistletoe. "_Just one for the main door."_

Smiling, Elliot grabbed the plant and off they went to the main foyer of the estate. The dull room lacking any festive decorum, but that was expected. Cecilia was never a big fan of the holiday season, after all. Walking over to the door, Bard again held the ladder still as he worked on pinning the plant. When he was finished, he climbed down the ladder where Bard put it back where it belonged as Finnian and Elliot admired the work.

"_Do you think it'll work?"_ The gardener asked curiously.

"_No, but you never know until you try!"_

Their celebration was cut short when they heard the door beginning to open, revealing Sebastian and Cecilia on the other side.

"_Elliot? What are you doing here?"_ The female asked in surprise to see the boy in her home. Then again..it wasn't that surprising since he always came over when she was gone.

"_I just wanted to stop by a see you, of course!"_ He beamed happily, pointing at the top of the frame of the door. "_Do you see what I see?"_

Blinking, she followed his finger upwards to stare at the green leaves with white berries that hung above her head. A..mistletoe? How childish.. Removing her jacket, she handed it to Sebastian. "_..Okay, and?"_

"_Don't you know the tradition? You have to kiss me, silly!"_ Elliot chimed as he practically skipped his way over to the door. Towering over the female, expecting her to do the deed.

However, Cecilia just shook her head. "_No, I don't think I do." _She replied coldly, walking past him and to the staircase. "_Take it down." _She ordered him and the others before making her way to her study.

Frowning, the boy followed the girl to the door and stopped her just as soon as she was about to turn the doorknob. "_Uh-huh.~ Look!"_ He pointed upward, revealing another stupid plant.

"_..How many of them do you have?!"_ Cecilia asked, irritated.

"_Enough to make you change your mind!"_

".._I thought I told you to take them down?"_

"_I will when you kiss me."_ Elliot told her, leaning against the doorframe.

"_Not a snowball's chance in Hell."_ Cecilia countered him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_..How rude!"_ He shouted. Rolling her eyes, Cecilia opened the door to her study and slammed it in the blonde's face.

As the day continued to go on, Cecilia found herself becoming increasingly annoyed of Elliot's stupid attempts. It was bad enough that he had mistletoes hanging from her study and front door..but he managed to hang mistletoe on ALL of her doors. Now, she couldn't have a moments peace going from room to room without being harassed for a kiss. The young girl became annoyed when the boy stopped her from going into her own bedroom - once again because of the annoying plant.

"_What will it take to get you to stop?!"_ She asked, her annoyance practically a personification on her face as the blonde stood in front of her door, preventing her from walking inside.

"_You know what, Cilia.~"_ He told her, crossing his arms over his chest.

Groaning quietly, Cecilia leaned up on her tip toes to press a gentle kiss against Elliot's forehead. Expecting him to move, he just waved his first finger at her.

"_No, no. It has to be on the lips."_ He said, grinning in amusement.

"_..This is childish."_

_"No, I'm __**dealing**__ with a child." _

Feeling her eyebrow twitch at his comment, Cecilia grabbed hold of his jacket's collar and tugged him down to her level. She hesitated for a moment before placing a firm kiss against the blonde's lips - but it only lasted a few seconds before she released him with a flushed face. Far too embarrassed to even look at him at this point.

Smiling, Elliot reached over to brush a few strands of hair out of her hair. "_There. That wasn't too bad, now was it?"_

_"..Can I go in my room now?"_ She asked, still refusing to look at him.

Leaning over, the boy pressed a kiss against her temple before stepping aside. "_Thank you, Cilia.~"_

_"Yeah, whatever.."_


	6. Day Six

**Day #6: Dancing**

Parties and social gatherings were never a keen part of Cecilia's life. Of course, she got invites to such events, but they almost always went into the trash or were disposed of before they even got into her hand. Sebastian kept his stupid comments and remarks to himself and they went on with their lives. The only known problem was that Elliot wasn't going to take her absences any longer.

"_C'mon! What's one dance going to do?"_ The blonde complained, arms crossed over his chest as he towered over the sitting girl. Emerald greens burning into her flesh past her dress.

"_You know I hate dances. I'm not going."_ The girl already decided. Oh, it wasn't that she didn't get the invitation. She did, but she tossed it in the bin without even looking at it.

Knowing her, she wouldn't budge no matter how much Elliot would beg, scream or cry. Puffing his cheeks in irritation, Elliot turned his back to her. "_Rude. Isn't it? To your parents, I mean."_

At the comment to her parents, she dropped the piece of paper she held in her hands. Blackmail.

"_After all, they were the most social of people. Even you went to events if your parents went. Isn't missing countless events you're invited to considered dishonouring your name?"_ Elliot tilted his head slightly ajar as he thought, a single finger brought to his lips in thought.

Past a stoic expression, Cecilia gritted her teeth. Oh, how she hated to be blackmailed. Especially when both her name and parents were involved. Sighing in irritation, she leaned back into her chair. "_Alright, alright. If it'll get you to shut up, I'll go."_ Somehow, Cecilia knew she was going to regret this decision later on.

Mentally cheering himself for his success, Elliot turned to face the girl again. "_I knew you'd change your mind.~"_ He chimed, leaning over to wrap his arms around her small shoulders. The look on her face was simply too funny and precious to ignore.

The evening came too fast for Cecilia's taste. After practically an hour of fighting with Sebastian, he finally managed to get her into a corset (-which wasn't easy, by the way) and properly dressed. Oh, she could live with wearing dresses..but not one that is more accustomed for a dancing purpose. Life bloomed in the large room every one was placed in. Either people were dancing with complete strangers or people were talking on the sidelines.

To be honest, Cecilia's never seen people more surprised to see her in a social event in her entire life. Most people showed their acknowledgement to the female, others made conversations about the company - she was never one to talk about business, but owning the company was seen as a prideful thing to her. While talking with an old client, the bluenette was suddenly pulled away and hauled onto the dance floor. While she did try to break free of the grasp, it was already too late.

"_You're not here to talk about business, Cilia.~ You're here to have fun, remember?"_ Elliot chuckled at the fact he potentially ruined the conversation as he held the fuming teenager by her hip and right hand.

Again, gritting her teeth, she placed her left hand on the blonde's shoulder. The white jacket he wore complimented the white gloves that almost camouflaged into her skin. "_Would have been nice to have a few minutes warning..but I can't do this."_

_"Do what?"_ Elliot asked in cursorily. staring down at the girl he held extremely close to his body.

".._I can't dance."_ She admitted, refusing to look up at the boy. Afraid that he would laugh at her face. Even though Sebastian did try to teach her once upon a time and she did somewhat dance with Elliot before..she's never truly danced in front of people.

Hearing the confession, the blonde simply smiled as he pushed her impossibly closer to his body using her back. "_It's fine. Just follow my lead."_ He told her. If there was one thing he couldn't allow happen, it was allowing Cecilia to embarrass herself.

Nodding her head, the music began to play. Slowly, Elliot began to lead the smaller. Dancing was not one of Cecilia's strong points (Elliot's toes could agree to that), but seeing that she was completely dependent on the male was a rather funny sight.

"_See? This is fun."_ He whispered, twirling the female quickly before pulling her back in.

"_..I wouldn't consider this 'fun'."_

Chuckling at her reply he shrugged his shoulders. "_It has to be better than sitting in your study all night."_

_"I suppose. But I'm never doing this again."_ She managed to get out quickly before she felt her body being twirled again.

"_Could you at least admit that you're having fun?"_ He asked, tugging her back after the twirl.

Dropping her hand from his shoulder, Cecilia gripped the front of his jacket. "_..Not quite, but I suppose it is nice to be out.." _She admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

"_So does this mean you'll come to every dance you're invited to?"_

_"..Not even close."_ She rolled her eyes and tore herself away from the blonde. Leaving Elliot on the dance floor by himself. It took a few seconds before he reacted and began to chase after the girl who was already beginning to leave.

**x-x**

**Ugh. So late. Such crap ending.**

**Why is this late? Welp, if anyone pays attention to my profile (which no one ever does), I've started college. And that means I've been so delayed on updating - more over thinking of how to write this and how it would work out.**

**Originally, day 6 is meant to be **_**Wearing Each Other's Clothing -**_** but I couldn't think of how that would turn out realistically so I improvised it to be something better. **

**I don't know what day 7 will be posted, but I will try to make it to be tomorrow morning/evening since I don't have class. ; n ; I promise, it won't take as long as this one!**


	7. Day Seven

**Day #7: Tutoring**

Everything Cecilia knew she learned from Sebastian. From French to Latin and even to how to act and behave like a proper Lady. It wasn't a very easy process (Cecilia was pretty damn sure Sebastian was going to kill her after the first day) - but it all turned out for the better. Especially when Elliot came crawling to her door asking for tutoring lessons.

"_Tutoring?"_ Cecilia asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity as she put down her book.

"_Yeah, I'm desperate here! You know French don't you?"_ Elliot asked, holding the books and countless assignments in his arms.

While it would have been fun to see the blonde suffer through the assignments, she wasn't that cruel. Sighing, she put her book down. "_Fine. Let me see."_

Hearing her answer, Elliot's usual smile returned and practically slammed the book down on the wooden desktop. Scattering some pages and making the female jump from surprise. "_..Why didn't you ask me before this got so bad?"_

Grabbing a chair, Elliot placed it besides her as she began to sort out the messy pile of paperwork. "_I didn't know if you would actually tutor me or not."_

Rolling her eyes, Cecilia began to organize the papers by the date he wrote on the corner. "_You haven't done a single assignment?"_

_"..I've done in class assignments."_

"_So you at least know something?"_

Again, Elliot shrugged. "_I guess."_

Irritated, the female squeezed the bridge of her nose as she placed the first piece of paper in front of him. "_Just answer the questions and I'll tell you if it's right."_

To the compromise, Elliot nodded his head. As he answered the questions to the best of his ability, he began to work on the second assignment as Cecilia 'graded' it. Just as he was about to turn in the second, he had the first handed back to him. "_You're mixing up tenses and you say 'j'ai quatorze ans' when you're talking about your age."_

Elliot blinked as he looked over the corrections. "_Your corrections make no sense! Tu gets changed to vous if nous is involved!"_

_"..Where in that sentence do you see nous?" _Cecilia asked, grabbing the paper back to examine it more closely.

Grabbing the paper back, he scanned the question before realising his mistake. Scratching out the markings, he corrected himself before handing it back. Again as he went to finish the second assignment.

"_You're still not getting tenses right."_ Cecilia commented, placing the paper back in front of him.

Growing irritated, Elliot tossed the pen down. "_I give up."_

_"You'll never learn if you don't keep trying."_ Cecilia commented, tapping her fingers against the table.

Sinking into his seat, the blonde crossed his arms. "_Yeah but if you keep correcting me, I'll never learn!"_

Cecilia felt her eye twitch slightly at the accusation. "_If I recall right, you came to me for help. You either take my corrections to consideration or you can just leave and watch yourself fail."_

Knowing he wouldn't win the argument, Elliot sighed heavily as the pen was handed back to him along with the other papers he had yet to finish. At least an hour passed when the two finally managed to get on the same page about corrections and doing the questions correctly. The pile began to grow increasingly smaller and smaller as they worked. When the time came that they were officially done, Elliot packed the papers back into his book.

"_Hey, Cilia?"_ The blonde asked as he finished packing his belongings, looking over to the girl who had taken her book back out.

"_What?"_ She answered, not yet opening the pages of her book.

Elliot leaned over to kiss her cheek gently. "_Merci.~"_ He told her with a smile, getting up from his seat and to the door.

"_De rien."_ Cecilia felt the corner of her mouth form into a slight smile as she returned to her book the minute the door closed.


	8. Day Eight

**Day #8: Pictures**

If there was something that Elliot loved most, he enjoyed looking at pictures. Old or new, it didn't matter. He enjoyed them. It was a good past time.

Gathering the picture books his parents kept in the attic, he began to sort through the old books covered with dust. Flipping the cover open, the first picture was the family picture taken in front of the garden. The picture, warn and somewhat discoloured, he could somewhat make out who was who in the picture. Obviously, he could identify his parents, Edward, Aunt Rachel and Uncle Vincent..but looking more closely to the bottom, he could see two children - both he and Cecilia.

_Smiling._

It's been a long time since he's seen Cecilia smile. Genuinely smile. Like she actually meant it. Resting his cheek against the palm of his hand, Elliot continued to look through the album, trying to find more recent pictures, but all the album had were ones with Aunt Rachel and Uncle Vincent when they were still alive. Sighing, he shut the album. The only albums he ever found in his home were of his parents and his aunt and uncle. Then, the idea hit him.

Grinning, he fished around the attic for a single item: a camera. Keeping his grin, he took the camera and then was off.

The last thing Cecilia really cared about were pictures. Sure, she enjoyed looking at art and such, but her own family pictures weren't for keepsake. They remained in the basement of her home. Gathering dust and fading as each day passes. It was best to just not look at them.

However, she didn't expect the flash when she looked up from her book while lounging in the garden. Feeling her eyes burn from the light, she flinched and her hands automatically went to rub at her eye. "_What the hell was that for?!"_ She complained, already knowing exactly who it was.

"_That wasn't a very cute picture.."_ Elliot complained, knowing that she had moved just as he had taken the photograph.

..Why would anyone allow Elliot to have a camera?

"_Why are you taking pictures?"_ Cecilia asked, finally removing her hands from her eye and crossed her arms over her chest.

Pouting, Elliot sat on his knees before her. "_For keepsake, silly! We don't have that many pictures of us besides the ones as children!"_

".._Your point?"_

_"My point,"_ Elliot paused for dramatic effect, holding his first finger up. "_is that we need to take pictures together as we grow up! Ya know, keepsake and memories.~"_ He smiled brightly at his master plan while Cecilia just shook her head.

"_Why is that so important? They're just pictures."_

"_It's important because one day, we're gonna grow up and we'll look back at these moments!"_ Elliot whined.

..Well, he would. Cecilia thought to herself "_Are these really that important to you?"_

Again, Elliot nodded. Still awkwardly holding the camera.

Sighing, she reluctantly nodded her head. "_One picture."_

As if he already expected her to say yes anyway, Elliot invaded her personal space. "_Smile.~"_ He chimed, mushing his cheek with his own as he took the picture. The flash burning both their eyes.

When Elliot got the pictures developed, he couldn't help but stare at the photograph that the two took together. With the sunlight in their faces, it was hard to really see. Though, even past the light..he could see something. Cecilia was smiling. It wasn't a big smile, but still a smile.

Humming to himself, he opened the book cover and placed the photograph in between the plastic covering. Taking another long glance at the picture, he closed the book and left the room, leaving the camera behind.


	9. Day Nine

**Day #9: Comfort**

Night has befallen London. As the common folk and nobles rested in their warm beds, a storm began to brew in the dark clouds in the atmosphere. Gentle pads of water droplets sprang themselves against the windows of the Phantomhive estate, leaving tear streaks as they made their way down the clear glass. While the clouds continued to darken, an old acquaintance of the rain came to join in on the fun.

When the first crackle of thunder broke the silence of the land past the rain, the Phantomhive quickly straightened up in her bed. Normally, she would have been able to sleep through the storm, but something was keeping her from doing just that. The unsettling sensation of fear welled into two beautifully contrasting eyes that adjusted to the darkness. Tiredly looking towards her window, the continuous flash of lightning putting on a show behind the fabric. Biting down on her lower lip, the young woman pulled herself out of her bed and snuck out past the door. Only a few steps down the hall from Cecilia's room..was her Knight.

Quietly opening the door, the girl made sure that he was sound asleep before she crept inside. Shutting the door silently behind her, she tip toed her way over to his bed. Not even asking for permission, Cecilia climbed underneath the covers so that her forehead rested against his chest.

Noticing the movements of his bed, the blonde's tired emerald eyes opened. Looking down at the woman besides him, he couldn't help but put on a fatigued smile. _"..Is the storm scaring you, Cilia?" _He asked, his voice barely above a whisper as the thunder and lightning continued to clash outside against the rain.

Hearing her childhood nickname, the Countess became flustered but was thankful to be under the cover of darkness. _"..Shut up." _Was all she could really say. Far too embarrassed to even have a decent explanation. _"I..I just don't want to sleep alone right now.." _

Of course, Elliot knew his Queen was lying to him, but he was too tired to even argue with her. Keeping his smile, he wrapped his arms protectively around her slim waist and held her close. Breathing in her scent of rose gardens and jasmine as he rested his forehead against the top of her head. _"..It's alright, love. I'll protect you.." _He whispered against unruly navy hair before the duo eventually fell into comatose.

In the morning, the sun was beginning to rise and the birds chirped their songs merrily. The storm had passed and left its wet footprint on the grounds of the estate. When Sebastian went to bring his Mistress her breakfast and tea, he was surprised to see that the bed was empty. Sheets mingled and not made. Raising an eyebrow, a mocking grin crossed his lips as he closed the door and went to the next possible explanation.

Opening the door without knocking, he saw the original inhabitant of the room. Already awake, he was laying on his back while his arm was wrapped around something still bundled up in the blankets. From the mop of curly navy hair, the Butler could only suspect that it was his Mistress. With her head resting on her fiance's chest, she slept so peacefully.

Bringing a single digit to his lips, Elliot gave a sign to Sebastian to not wake her. Courteous, the blacknette nodded his head and bowed in respect with a soft smile to his lips. Turning, he left the room and silently shut the door behind him, allowing the couple to take it easy for the rest of the morning.


	10. Day Ten

**Day #10: With animal ears.**

When the Phantomhive woke up that morning, she didn't expect anything. When Sebastian came with her breakfast and schedule for the day - he stopped and stared. Why? Because now, his mistress had two navy blue cat ears resting on top of her head. Occasionally flickering as even the slightest of noises.

Even while drinking her tea, the constant staring from her butler was beginning to grow overall annoying. Setting her cup down on the nightstand, she glared at the demon. "_..What are you staring at?"_

Sebastian, being who he was and an obvious cat lover, didn't answer her straight away but did reach over to gently stroke the appendages. "_Nothing, my Lady."_

Feeling the stroking (which was odd since they've been flickering non stop), Cecilia blinked rapidly as she shoved the demon off and ran to her mirror. In her reflection, she seemed almost human..but the fact she had cat ears at the top of her head kind of set her off. "_How-.." _She couldn't even think of what to say before Sebastian began to touch at the soft ears again.

"_What shall we do about this? We can't allow people to see you in such a state, my Lady."_ Sebastian told her, half serious but also still playing with her ears as they flickered against his delicate fingers.

Sighing, the girl brought her arms to her chest and nodded her head. "_Cancel any meetings I had for the day and find a way to fix this."_

Although it was clear he was disappointed to part with the (not quite) feline, he gave a simple bow, his right hand resting just before his left shoulder. "_Understood."_ And then, he left.

Still looking at herself in the mirror, Cecilia desperately wanted this all to be one big joke. An illusion. Something! Biting down on her lower lip, she carefully raised a single hand to pinch at the tip of her left ear. Flinching in pain, she dropped her hand to the smooth wood of her mirror stand. "_Great.."_ She uttered to herself quietly, plopping herself down in the chair.

Out of nowhere, her door began to open. As her ears flickered at the top of her head, she didn't re-open her eyes as she sat there in thought. The minute her door collided with the adjacent wall was when she finally snapped straight up to see what was happening. ..Only to see that it was Elliot, looking both amazed and confused.

"_It happened to you too, huh?"_ The boy told her, wandering over to where she was now standing.

Confused, she crossed her arms over her chest. "_What do you mean, 'too'?"_ She asked, tapping her first finger at her bicep.

If Elliot moved his hair and Cecilia looked more closely, she could see golden droopy Golden Retriever ears that hung on the side of his head. "_..You have dog ears."_ She stated, stupidly obvious.

Elliot rolled his eyes at her obvious statement. "_And you have cat ears."_ He told her, mocking her stupid obvious observation.

Since Sebastian was still working on how to get it reversed, the two sat there awkwardly in her bedroom. Shifting on the bed, they sat apart. Cecilia awkwardly toyed with the hem of her night gown (which was really one of her father's shirts) as Elliot whistled a dull tune. After a few minutes of waiting, he broke the silence. "_Hey, can I ask something?"_

_"Sure."_ She answered, still playing with the hem.

There was a brief moment of silence as Elliot pointed to her ears. "_Can I..pet them?" _He asked, smiling faintly.

Taken back by the weird question, she sighed and nodded her head. While only one hand went to scratch behind her new ears, it was worth it. It was soft to the touch. The fur (hair?) remained untainted even though Cecilia had really bad bed head in the morning. If he listened close enough, he could have sworn he heard a purr rumble in the bluenette's throat.

"_So, what if Sebastian can't find a way to reverse it?"_ Elliot asked, still scratching the small ears.

Cecilia shrugged. Even though Sebastian wasn't one to fail a simple duty, it was possible it could be permanent. "_..I don't know."_ She answered honestly.

There was another awkward silence between them, Cecilia's purring ceased the second Elliot removed his hand. "_..You would make a cute cat, though."_

_"..If I weren't allergic, you mean."_

_"..Speaking of which, how come you haven't-"_

Before he could finish his sentence, Cecilia began to sneeze.

_"-Sneezed." _ He finished a few seconds afterwards.

As she continued to sneeze, Cecilia glared at the other. "_You jinxed me.."_

"_It wasn't intentional!"_ Elliot quickly defended himself.

Despite that, it didn't stop Cecilia from making the blonde stay out in the hallway who practically began whining (much like a dog) outside her door.


	11. Day Eleven

**Day #11: Practice Makes Perfect**

It wasn't often heard of that a man would challenge a woman. It must have happened occasionally, sure, but it wasn't a popular trend. Let alone, no man would ever challenge a woman (maybe if he was crazy enough), to sword fighting. If that's true, then Elliot should have watched what he was saying and there they were, pointing blades at one another on opposite sides of the spectrum.

This wasn't exactly what Elliot had in mind to gather his fiance's attention. But hey, whatever works, right? "_When I said we should do something together to get your mind off work, this wasn't on my mind!"_ The blonde tried to settle with the girl, but that was already tossed out the window.

"_Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you tried to get my attention."_ Cecilia argued, watching the boy carefully even though she knew he wouldn't do anything rash.

True, Elliot did want Cecilia's attention - but wasn't there a simpler option? Obviously not. After all, this was a wager.

"_Alright, if I win, you have to take me out on one of your missions, got it?"_

_"..And if I win, will you leave me be for a few days?"_ Not to be rude (but that was in her nature,) but Cecilia was already backed up on work enough as it is. Elliot was just a distraction.

While most people would have been offended by her statement, Elliot simply nodded his head. Nah, he was used to this so it was nothing new. "_Alright. Deal."_ When they settled their wagers, the fun could begin.

Iron clashing and irritated grunts were all that could be heard in the room. Cecilia, although she was somewhat good with a sword, had a difficult time keeping up with the blonde. Not that it was that much of a shock, his whole family were practically Knights.

"_Tired?"_ He commented, seeing that she was beginning to slow down.

As stubborn as she was, Cecilia was indefinitely. Except, she lied. "_No."_

Knowing that she was lying, he was torn between winning and forfeiting for her. It was gentlemanly, right? ..But winning was in his blood. Just he extended his arm, the blonde found himself being kicked to the ground. Before he could sit up properly, the tip of a blade was at his throat. Blinking, he couldn't help but laugh. "_Cheater."_

_"You said we had to win, you never specified on how."_ The bluenette told him, sitting on his torso as she kept the blade against his neck.

Laughing again, Elliot pushed the blade away and sat up using his elbows to keep himself up. "_That's true. Looks like you win."_ He smiled, even though he was sour he lost.

Setting the blade down, she remained sitting on his torso. "_Appears so."_

_"..Can I still come along sometime?" _The blonde asked, his green eyes shimmering as his hands went straight to her hips to hold, not pushing her off just yet.

At the request, Cecilia gave it some thought.."_Maybe when you can beat me, you can."_

_"..No fair."_ Elliot complained, squeezing her sides playfully and earning a flinch.

"_I know, but practice does make perfect.~"_ She mused, finally getting up onto her own two feet before dragging the boy up a few seconds after. "_Maybe you should ask your mother for help."_

_"..Yeah, after she murders me for losing to a woman."_ He complained again, practically hanging off her shoulder.

Cecilia rolled her eyes as she practically supported the boy, almost losing her balance. "_..Maybe she'll actually train you better this time around."_ She commented under her breath.

"_Yeah, maybe!" _Elliot beamed happily, picking up his sword and placing the blade flat against his shoulder as they walked out of the room.


	12. Day Twelve

**Day #12: Making Out**

Pranks aren't supposed to be planned out. They're sudden, quickly thought and they're done. Simple, right? Well, apparently not. For some odd reason, everything seemed to mess up when the couple were involved. It started basically when Elliot hid in the closet for a prank. A simple..stupid..prank.

Long story short, Elliot hid in a closet in order to scare Cecilia. After what seemed like forever of hiding (He was surprised that neither the servants or Sebastian had found him yet. This closet was used, wasn't it?)Anyway, hearing light heeled footsteps coming down the hallway and he continued to wait for the opportune moment. The minute the footsteps were close enough to the door, he sprung out and grabbed the girl by her arms and covered her mouth with his hand to prevent her from screaming. Managing to drag the struggling girl into the closet and the door slammed closed.

Laughing, Elliot finally let her go and Cecilia wasn't amused.

"_You think scaring people is funny?!"_ She scolded, but the boy continued to laugh.

"_You should have seen your face!"_ Elliot mocked her. He was so lucky she didn't pull her gun out the minute he grabbed her.

"_..Yeah, whatever. Let's just go."_ She ordered, still trying to calm her racing heart from the fright.

Climbing over her, Elliot grabbed hold of the doorknob and tried to open it. Problem was, it was locked from the outside. "_Uh..we may have a problem."_

The minute the blonde said 'problem', she knew there was nothing good coming out of his mouth. "_What is it?"_

_"We're..kind of trapped in."_ Elliot reluctantly admitted. It was far too dark to see how angry Cecilia was already getting.

"_What?!"_

"_I'm sorry!"_ The blonde cried, already cowering in the corner.

The two tried to bang on the door to get the attention of the other servants, they tried calling out Sebastian's name and screaming for help. Nothing. So..they were stuck there..for god knows how long.

"_..You know, I really am sorry."_

"_..Shut up."_ Was all Cecilia needed to say to keep the blonde quiet for a few more moments.

So, they sat on opposite corners of the closet, but really they were so close together because of how small the closet really was. With Elliot's head resting against Cecilia's shoulder, all they could do was wait to be found.

"_.But you do have to admit that this is nice quality time.."_

"_..If I wanted to spend time with you, I wouldn't do it inside of a closet." _

"_..True." _Elliot sighed as he sat up, cracking a few columns in his spine as he did. "_..But you do know I care, right?"_

At his question, Cecilia nodded her head, but it was still dark and he couldn't see. "_Of course I know."_ She told him, resting her body against his.

Wrapping one of his arms around her waist, he held her close. Now, it was clear that these two didn't really act like a couple..they experimented with a few things and since they were practically stuck here and they had nothing better to do, Elliot leaned down and gingerly placed his lips against hers. Taken back slightly from the gesture, she automatically pulled back. "_What are you doing?"_ She asked, her voice sounding curious in the darkness.

Of course, the blonde had no defense for himself. "_..I just thought I'd try it."_ He told her honestly, looking away from her even though they couldn't properly see.

As their eyes began to adjust, Cecilia reached up and gently caressed the boy's cheeks as she made him look back at her. Hesitant, she leaned up to press her lips back against his own. It didn't take long before Elliot got the message and returned the gesture. Wrapping his other arm around her slim waist, he tugged her into his lap despite the crammed never really knew how soft Cecilia's lips were until they were locked, he could practically feel the slim fingers tugging the short strands of his hair as their bodies closed whatever space was left.

Just as fast as it started, Elliot pulled away for air. Feeling Cecilia's heated forehead up against his own cooled one, he smiled faintly. "_You alright..?"_

He felt her nod, her fingernails gently scraping the back of his neck. "_Yeah, just..never done this before."_

"_Well, that makes two of us."_ He laughed softly and quickly stole her lips again in a chaste kiss.

Slightly smiling against his lips, the bluenette was slowly leaning back in for another kiss - but was interrupted when the closet door suddenly opened. Only to reveal Finnian and Bard carrying what belonged in the closet.

"_-Young Mistress?"_ The gardener asked, somewhat confused as the disheveled girl quickly crawled out of the closet and Bard pulled her to her feet.

Too embarrassed to even say anything, the girl stormed off as she brushed herself off. Probably to her study as the blonde crawled out moments later, Finnian pulling him to his own two feet.

"_What were you two doing in there?"_ The 'chef' asked, lighting another cigarette.

Elliot, keeping his smile, simply shook his head. "_Nothing of importance."_

The two servants stood there in confusion as the younger blonde quickly took off. Probably to follow after the girl to finish what was so rudely interrupted.

**x-x**

**I never expected this chapter to be so late. Eh, it happens.**

**-Major out of characterness, but I did the best I could. I: I'll try to get the next one ****so**** much earlier. This was ridiculous. **


	13. Day Thirteen

**Day #13: Eating Ice cream**

Let's be honest, summer is both the best and worst season in the world. It's great because of the sun, the warmth, tourism brought back to London but it's also bad because of the heat. It's insufferable. It sucks.

Even with a fan to cool her face, the young girl couldn't shake the burning sun away. Actually, Cecilia was pretty sure she was going to die just from wearing a dress. Men had it so easy. They didn't suffocate under heat and restrictions of dresses. If she could, the bluenette would just fancy trousers all day.

"_Hey, you all right?"_ The blonde would ask, knowing that the girl he locked arms with was 'dying'.

"_I'm fine.."_ She would lie, continuing to fan her face calmly, even if the sun was directly targeted at her. (Pretty sure that it was, to her anyway.)

Humming slightly to himself in thought, the blonde quickly separated his hand from the smaller's. "_Stay here."_ He ordered and off he was, leaving Cecilia standing there among the crowd.

A few minutes later, the pair reunited. "_Open your mouth."_ He ordered, again, but his voice remained sweet.

At the command, the bluenette sighed. Oh, how she hated to be ordered about, but she opened her mouth anyway. Not knowing what to expect.

As soon as she opened her mouth, he placed the spoon in between her lips. At the cold sensation, she closed her lips on the plastic and Elliot pulled it away. ..Ice cream?

"_Feel better~?"_ He asked, grinning as he took a spoonful for himself.

Nodding, the girl occasionally stole more bites. Eating the frozen treat until it was all gone and Elliot threw away the container.

".._Thank you."_ He heard her mutter, a happy smile retaining on the blonde's face as he leaned over to gently wipe away residue from her face.

"_You're very welcome."_ He muttered quietly, kissing her cheek gently before grabbing hold of her hand and leading her through the crowds once more.


End file.
